Earth Now
by Skullcracker7
Summary: This is a reimagined different timeline fanfic, the events in this fic are not the same as the show or TV show. What if they colony didn't live right above the earth? 300 years ago humans moved to mars, the earth was no longer a suitable place for humans to live. Mars, however, had problems of its own, there was no water, the land was unable to grow things, and the people had to l
1. Prologue: How we got here

_Note: I am going by earth year (365), not a mars year (687 days). I know there is a different but I didn't want to do the math, and there would be confusion about age and time passed._

* * *

The Earth was doomed, most of humanity knew this, but very little was done to help fix it. Panic over took over when the birds and reptiles began dying out and the people knew that there time was short. They began to build ships for the trip, and millions of people made a year trek to Mars, their new home. There were some who stayed on earth, they hoped the earth would get better with less people use its resources. The last thing heard from the people on earth was that a war had broken out, and that people were going underground because the earth had become radioactive making it uninhabitable. There has been no contact since then, they are all believed to be dead.

Mars was a new world that needed new rules and rulers. There was a vote every two years just like in the past, however there were many things that were different. Even before leaving earth rules were put in place, anyone over forty that had no skill that would benefit the new world were left behind. The doctors, engines, young, and anyone else seen as imported were given spots on the shuttle. There being little water and food on Mars more life altering decisions were made. The culling was invented after 100 years of struggle on the new world, all children at age of 18 were to prove their usefulness to colony anyone without skills that were needed were banished to outside the dome, sent to die. There was also a rule that only married couples have a child and they were only aloud one after that they to be sterilize. The crime rate was low, due to the punishment of death for any crime exceeding five years of prison time, children under 18 who committed crimes where imprisoned till there 18th birthday and given a chance to the have a trial, most were found guilty and banished.

Mars was not a home the safe haven the humans thought it would be, it was difficult to grow on the land, and there was no water. One of the ships that came over was filled with water with this they were able to make a lake which proved rain within the dome, however this was not enough for the millions of people who arrived. They number of people reduced with the culling and the rule of only one child but this was not enough. So the ruler on the 300th year on Mars came up with a plan to return to Earth and make it their home again.


	2. Chapter 1:Behind Bars

_This is a Clarke and Bellamy Fic, it will just take time to get there. Stick it out._

* * *

Clarke's life in last couple years had not gone as she dreamed. Her parents were doctors, they were compassionate people who wanted to help, and that it what they did. Her parents had been helping people have children, people who were not married or already had one baby. The crime of wasting vital resources was punishable by banishment, he parents were tried and found guilty of thirty two counts of wasting vital resources and aiding and abetting the unlawful births of children, for these crimes they were banished, sent to their deaths outside the doom. Clarke being only sixteen was sent to live with her boyfriend's father Thelonious Jaha the leader of the colony. She was angry with Jaha, with her boyfriend Wells, with her parents, and most of all herself. But Clarke behaved herself and continued her doctor training. She wanted to help people like her parents did so she went on. But the time came when she could no longer take it, she could no longer live the lie. The doctors at the hospital who were training her were terrible, they treated people badly and would purposely kill patients by misdiagnose them because they felt were unfit to live. The truth was the only way to help people was to break the law, she didn't find it a waste to help people live and didn't care if the law did. So she helped people, when one of the doctors purposely misdiagnosed a patient she would give them the correct medicine. She did this for ten months. Clarke was caught, and no one could help her although Jaha and Wells tried.

Wells looked as if he were going to cry. "Fight! Run! Something!" he pledged

Clarke gave a small smile "You're the one who believes in rules." she reasoned

He began to cry "My father has tried to help, but there is nothing that can be done."

She wrapped her arms around Wells and kissed him. "I did what was right." She sighed. "I know I will be banished on my birthday, so do something for me."

"Anything" he hug her closely

"Move on, have a life. I don't want you to siting around mourning me. "

Well pushed away from her so he could see her face. "That is something I will never do."

She just smiled "You will one day, and that will be ok." The guards came to take her to prison. "I will see you in the next life."

"In the next life" he whispered.

She was taken to prison, to wait till her 18th birthday.

* * *

Clarke was sitting on the floor of her cell, she had been able to keep track of time with a piece of chalk. There were only three more weeks till her birthday, till her death.

The door suddenly opened, and guard stood in the doorway. "Prisoner Clarke Griffin?" He said in a gruff voice.

She stood "Yes"

"You have a visitor"

Clarke was surprised, prisoners didn't get visitors, it was seen as a waste of time. "Who is it?"

The guard walked over to her and grabbed her arm "you will see soon." He began to drag her off.

"What is the date" she asked, she wondered if she had kept time wrong and if it was her birthday.

The guard didn't speck. They were at the end of the hall, he gave her clothes and pushed her into shower room.

This is it Clarke thought as she showered, I am going to die today. They were not allowed to shower, water was something that was not wasted on them. She knew this meant that she was going to die today. After showing and getting dressed she was taken the door and signed out. The sun was shining when she stepped outside, she hadn't seen outside for some time now. She stood in the sunlight taking it in.

Jaha cleared his throat. "Hello Clarke"

She turned facing him. "Hello" she gave him a sad smile. "Come to say goodbye?"

Jaha smiled "No, I have come to save you." He took her hand and turned to the guard. "Thank you, I will be taking her home with me now."


	3. Chapter 2: On the Outside

Jaha brought Clarke into the house, it had always felt like a second home to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"No" Clarke couldn't even think about food right now. "Why am I here? How did you get me out?"

Jaha sighed "Sit." He said and lowered into a chair. "It's kind of a long story."

She sat across from him.

"Ok" he started "As you know resources are low, every passing year there is less and less for the people."

She nodded. "This is a well-known fact."

"Yes, but what isn't well known we want to go back to earth" he paused to let this sink in. "You are here to lead a mission to earth."

This got Clarkes attention. "You want me to go to earth, how?"

"When we first settled here we knew that this could not be our home. A plan was put in place, some ships were hidden away, and the fuel from the non-working ships were put in them. This was in hopes that one day when it was possible, we were to fly back home."

She sat back in her chair. "Why now?"

"We are running out of food, water, and air." Wells walked in, Jaha looked his son. "And this is the only way to save the two of you."

Wells looked at Clarke in disbelief. He pulled her out of chair and into a big hug.

She was happy but wonder what Jaha meant by save both of them. Pulling away from Wells she asked "Save both of us?"

Jaha nodded. "This is something you two should talk about." With that he left the two of them to talk.

They sat at the table. "Is everything ok?" Clarke asked reaching out for his hand.

Wells held her hand firmly. "No. I broke the law, more so I broke my vow to you" Wells looked down at the table and let go of her hand. "I sleep with Raven."

Clack was taken back. Wells and she had never sleep together, he feared she would get pregnant. . "Is that all?" she took his hand. "I told you to move on." She said trying to make him feel better.

Wells looked up "That's not all….. She pregnant."

She sighed "That happens." Thinking she said. "So your father speeding up this mission so that you don't get banished."

"You to." He got up and moved to her. "So you're not mad? You don't hate me?"

"No way!" she stood up. "How's Raven?"

"Good, She eight months pregnant."

"So are you two together?" she asked. She still loved Wells and wanted to be with him. She knew however she had been in prison for a while now and they thought she was going to die.

"No!" he answered and little to loudly. "It was a onetime thing."

"It's ok if you're dating."

"I'm not! I told you I would wait for you."

She smiled. "Ravens my friend, can I see her."

"Later, there's more to know about our trip to earth."


	4. Chapter 3: Man with a Plan

When Clarke and Wells entered the meeting room, Jaha sat at the head of the table. He and the other members of the council were gathered. The room emptied out only Jaha, Well and Clarke were in the room

"Sit" Jaha instructed, and they did. "Some of the others don't like my plan." He explained. "But we have no other option, so there's nothing they can do."

"What is the plan" Clarke asked.

Jaha smiled "I knew it was right to pick you as the leader." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "The shot version is you and Wells are going to lead the 150 children between the ages of 13 and 18 who are in prison to earth." Exhaling he went on. "The longer version is that we need to go back to earth but…."

"You need to make sure it's safe first. You and the council are willing to free us, but we have to go to earth and risk our lives." Clarke finished, Jaha nodded. She thought for a moment "Where we are on mars is pointed away for earth, it will take about year and a half to get there.

"Longer, you will be on low engine thrust to conserve fuel." Jaha looked at Clarke. "You were chosen to lead the other because of you are highly intelligent. You have medical knowledge, have an understanding of astronomy and have studied earth."

Wells smiled at Clarke "Man your smart." He looked at his father. "Why am I leading?"

"You are very smart, but the real reason is we felt it was best to have to leaders who work well together."

Wells laughed. "And I work very well with her"

Jaha smiled "Yes. You will needed to pick out two people to be your second in commands from the prison. They needed to work well together."

Clarke knew just the two people. They were allowed to come out of their cells sometimes and she had met many of the people who would be coming with them to earth. "There is a pair of siblings, Octavia and Bellamy."

Wells was surprised "Brother and sister, wow!"

"Yes, they should be good for your seconded in commands." Jaha said with approval. "All who go will be pardoned of their crimes." He added

"If we live." Clarke added. "When do we leave?"

"In two weeks."

Clarke looked at Wells "We should go and talk with the others."

Jaha stood "I will go with you."

* * *

All the prisoners 13 to 18 where gathered, Jaha, Clarke and Wells stood in front of them.

Jaha took a step to talk to the prisoners, Clark grabbed his arm.

"No, it should be me and Wells who address them." Jaha nodded.

Clarke took Wells hand and stepped up to talk to her fellow shipmates.

"You all have a chance to change your life" Clarke said in a booming voice. "Jaha the leader of the colony has given us a chance to be pardoned of our crimes" There was a rumbling "In two weeks' time we will broad and ship and head to earth."

"We'll die" someone yelled. Many agreed.

"You might die going to earth." she reasoned "But you will die here for sure." This settled the people. "In these two weeks before we leave you can go home, you can live outside this prison. Let us take this leap, let us lead a new life on earth."

After her speech all 150 prisoners sighed up, if they were going to die at lest they would be free.


	5. Chapter 4: Days Leading Up

Every one of the 150 teens that were going to earth got to stay at home with their loved ones. For the ones who did not have a home, one was made for them to stay in.

Clarke visited Raven for the first time a week after getting out. Wells worried she was mad, so after a week she want to see Raven by herself.

She knocked on her door.

"Come in" a tried voice answered.

"Hi" Clarke said poking her head in. "I can come back if you are sleeping."

Raven sat up, and smiled. "No come in!" she pointed to a chair near the bed "Sit. I heard you were out." Looking down at her stomach. "I thought you were mad at me, and that's why you didn't come to see me."

Raven was a year younger then Clarke but it always felt like she was much older then Raven.

"I'm not mad" she said and reached out touching Ravens belly. "Wells didn't want me seeing you."

"He's mad, his father said that if married we could cover it up, Wells said no."

"He's dumb, most guys are."

Raven smiled. "You don't hate me?"

"We all thought I was going to die."

Raven looked sad. "Now it's me who is going to die."

"No, when we go to earth we'll be pardoned."

She shook her head "I'm not going" Clarke was about to object but Raven put up her hand. "For the crime of having a child I have been found guilty. Once I have my child I will banished"

"But the 150?"

"I'm not one of them. They already have a family to take my baby."

"No, you are coming with!"

"How?!"

Clarke thought for a moment "I'll smuggle you in."

"I'm pregnant I can't go in a stasis pod, and children under two cant either."

"You'll stay awake for the trip."

"But I'll need…"

"We'll get it all. Do you want to stay here, do you want to give your baby up and die? "

Raven touched her belly. "No, I don't." she paused "let's do this."

Clarke stood. "Good! You can tell anyone." She thought for a moment. "Not even Wells"

"I know! He would never help, no one will."

"I will get everything ready for you." She hugged Raven and headed for the door. "I'll come and see you later."

* * *

It was only day till the ship took off. Everything was ready for Raven and the baby, Clarke was glad that her friend would be fine and alive on earth with her.

Clarke beg Wells to see Raven.

"She's your friends." Clarke told him. "And she's having your baby, you need to say goodbye." She didn't want to be with a man who was unwilling to see off the women who was carrying his child.

"Fine" he said in a huff.

Clarke walked with him to Ravens, but didn't go in. She thought they needed time alone.

Wells came out after 20 minutes. "She wants you."

"I'll go in." she gave him a kiss on the check "You go home, I will be there later."

Wells shrugged "See you." As he was walking away he turned. "Remember the big dinner in our honor"

"I'll be there." She promised.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood on our hands

When Clarke walked in to Ravens house, she knew something was wrong. She could see that her friends was in pain.

"I think I'm having this baby today." Raven said.

Clarke ran over to the bed. "Let me take a look." Checked Raven. "Luckily you're not far along, but you're going to have this baby today."

"I can't go to earth!"

Clarke paced, she didn't want to leave her friend on mars to die. "No, you are still coming with!"

"How?"

Clarke was thinking, as she walked back and forth she could feel the gun on her hip hitting her leg. "I will take you on the ship tonight."

"What?"

"You will have your baby on the ship tonight, after the party I will come and move you."

"But people will come looking for me."

"Put up a sign telling people you're not feeling well and that you're not having guests."

Raven sat thinking, then nodded her head. "I will lay the ground work tonight, and say my goodbyes"

Clarke looked out the window "Pack your things and be ready in a few hours, everyone will get really drunk at this dinner, that will make all this easier."

"Go to the party and come back as soon as possible."

As Clarke walked out the door, she thought of how little Wells cared for Raven. How could she love someone who was willing to toss someone out of there life for having his child. She was going to talk to him, not now but when they got on earth. She wanted Raven safe on earth before she kicked up some dust.

* * *

Everyone got drunk at the party, after dropping Wells and his father off at their house she went to get Raven.

"Hey you ready" She asked walking into Ravens home.

"Yes." Raven stood up, she was wobbly.

"Whoa" Clarke grabbed Ravens arm. "I brought a wheelchair for you."

Siting in the chair Raven thanked her. "Let's go!"

When they arrived at the ship Clarke picked a spot far from the pods. "Everything's all packed no one should be back her tomorrow." She laid a sheet down on the floor and sat Raven on it. She checked her. "The baby will be here soon."

"It hurts."

She gave Raven a small smile. "Just bear with it."

It had been two hours and Raven was bleeding badly.

"Raven maybe I should get a doctor."

"No!" Raven cried grabbing her arm. "I would rather die than leave my baby here with them."

"There's a good chance you're going to die" Clarke pleaded.

Just then there was a bang near them, Clarke drew her gun, Bellamy appeared.

"Whoa" Bellamy yelled out putting up his hands. He looked her over, she was covered in blood. "Are you ok Clarke?" He put his hand down and took a step closer.

"Stop there." She demanded, waving her gun.

Bellamy didn't listen. "What's wrong?" He looked around seeing Raven, he gaped.

Clarke grabbed his arm. "You make a noise and I shoot."

Bellamy walked over to Raven. "She needs a doctor!" he thought for a moment "but they don't care about her life anymore."

Clarke breathed a loud breath, he understood. "You won't tell?"

He shook his head "My mom died for having my sister, they aren't going to hear anything about this from me." He looked her in the eye. "What can I do to help?"

Clarke kneed by Raven. "Not much, she's lost a lot of blood. I just hope the baby comes soon." She checked Raven. "I can see the head." She shook the other girl. "Push the baby is almost here."

Raven pushed, and the baby arrived safe and sound. But Raven was fading quickly. Clarke put the baby in the arms of her mother. "It's a girl" she whispered

Raven smiled. "What should I name her?"

"She's your baby." Bellamy told her. "You pick the name."

Raven looked at Clarke. "No, she's yours." Before Clarke could speck Raven went on. "I am going to die by the end of the night, and I want my daughter to be raised on earth and loved. This is my last wish."

Clarke could see Raven was fading fast. "Tara, lets name her Tara. It means earth."

Raven smiled down at her child. "Hi there Tara."

Clarke and Bellamy sat with Raven till she died early in the morning. After that Bellamy carried Raven back to her home.

"I can help." Bellamy said patting Tara's head.

She looked him up and down. "How? What help can you give?"

"You will have to stay awake while the others sleep. I can stay awake with you."

"No, I can't ask that of you. It going to be two years."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I help raised my sister, I love kids." He smiled down at Tara.

"I have enough supplies, I was going to stay awake with Raven."

"I should get back home, my sister is going to have questions about where I was all night."

Clarke stopped him before he left. "What were you doing on the ship?"

He smiled and picked up a bag off the ground. "I was going to store some supplies, I don't like the idea of stasis."

She laughed and looked into the bag, it had food. "I'll put this with my food."

He nodded and headed home.

She sat alone on the ship with Tara, The thought came to her. Can she do this?


	7. Chapter 6: The getaway

The ship was packed and everyone was bordering. They put everyone in there stasis pods Clarke, Wells, Octavia and Bellamy were that last ones. Once the ship was in space, Clarke walked Wells to his pod.

"Shouldn't I help put them away?" He pointed at Octavia and Bellamy.

Clarke laughed. "We both you don't have a head for science." She looked over at Bellamy. "I'm training him to help."

Wells looked at Bellamy and nodded. "Ok, see you in two years."

"See you then." She told him. She got him and Octavia set up in there pods.

"Where's the baby?" Bellamy asked worried.

Clarke walked to the storage room, she had left Tara in a crib there. "She's here." Clarke said grabbing the child out of the crib. "I was so worried she would wake up and start to cry, but she did very well." Clarke pet the baby's head.

Bellamy walked over and checked on the baby, he grabbed Tara's hand, and she smiled. "I think she likes me."

"That's good, because we are spending two long, lonely years together in space."

Time went by slowly, luckily there was enough food and air for them but the books they brought only lasted so long, the games grew tiresome and there was nothing to do. Clarke and Bellamy talked of everything and anything, she told him of how she could no longer be with Wells and he told her of raising his sister and his mother's melt down. After two years Tara grew, she had blue eyes much like her mother and blond hair much like Clarkes. Clarke being thin and short made it much more difficult to pick Tara up, but she made sure she could do it. There was a time she wondered if she could be a mother to Tara but now she could not think of ever giving her up.

Clarke returned to the table where Bellamy sat after getting the child to sleep. "She's two tomorrow." She told him.

"Wow! I feel like she was just a baby yesterday."

"Yeah, me to." She sighed and he grabbed her hand. She smiled at him. "I packed a cake for her."

He grinned. "She'll love that!" he reached out and grabbed her face. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing a tear.

She shook him off. "We have to go in the pods tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked taking her hand again.

She squeezed his hand. "We have six more month till we get to earth, and a day more of air and food." She admitted.

"Oh." He shrugged. "Why cry over that."

She held up one finger "Firstly you didn't want to go in the pod." She held up two fingers. "Secondly, I'll miss you."

He smiled widely. Over the last two years they only had each other so they had gotten really close, and they found they liked each other… A lot.

He sat beside her. "I'll be ok in the pod for six months." He grabbed her chin and looked into her in brown eyes. "And I'll miss you to." He lend in to kiss her, just then a small voice spoke up.

"Will you miss me?" Tara asked standing in the door way.

He stood and picked Tara up. "I think more."

She giggled. "Yay!"

The next morning they had a small birthday party for Tara and went to their pods. Clarke was setting Bellamy up in his.

"This is safe, I even lowered the dose because we are only going to be sleeping for six months." She said trying to make him feel better.

"I trust you. Where's Tara going to be?"

"With me in my pod, I set it up for two."

"Ok, good." As she was putting in the IV he looked at her and had the urge to kiss her again. He looked around for Tara, she was playing down the hall. Just as Clarke lend in the fastened him in he kissed her, when he pulled away she smiled at him. "Just in case." He informed her.

"Thought you trusted my"

"You, yes. The machine, no."

She laughed. "Well you are going to be so red when you make it to earth." They laughed and she called over Tara. "Say night to him."

"Night, night" Tara sang at him.

"Night, night." He sang back.

"See you in six months" Clarke said shutting the pod door.

"See you." He said sleepily.

After Clarke and Tara got in there pod the ship was quite.


	8. Chapter 7: Earth, Bittersweet, Earth

Clarke awoke in her pod, the ship was shaking and there was the smell of fire in the air.

She and Tara walked into the hallway, Wells, Octavia and Bellamy were also awake and in the hallway.

"What the hell is happening?" Octavia questioned.

"We were to be woken up once we got to earth, we must be there" Clarke said.

"Mama!" Tara cried.

Clarke picked her up. "We need to get to the bridge!"

"Who's that?" Wells asked.

Bellamy ran. "we can talk later, we need to know what going on!"

They all ran to the bridge, looking out the window they saw they were hurdling to the earth.

"What the hell? We need to fix this!" Octavia yelled

Setting Tara down Clarke sat down and looked at the controls. Wells looked at the child. Bellamy stood behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she yelled.

"Then why are we going to slam in the earth soon?" Wells returned.

"What goes up, must come down." Shot at him, she sighed. "I knew it was going to be a rough landing, be didn't think it was going to be this bad."

"Oh great!" Octavia yelled. "I don't want to die."

"Sit down and buckle in." Clark told them. Tara sat on her lap.

"Is it a good time to ask whose kid she is now?" Wells asked standing beside her.

"Yours." Bellamy told him, taking the set next to Clarke.

"I knew it!" Wells said he pointed his finger at Clarke. "Is Raven here to, this is why I didn't want you talking to her."

Clarke rolled her eyes and bucked herself and Tara in. "Sit down, we can talk later."

Just then the ship hit the ground. Clarke, Bellamy, Tara and Octavia were slammed into their seats luckily with not much damage to themselves. Wells who was standing was slammed into the top of the ship and fell.

Clarke checked Tara. "You ok baby."

Bellamy got up and checked on Wells. "Clarke he's bad off."

She walked over to Wells, he was bleeding out. Covering Tara and Octavia's eyes Clark gave the bad news. "There's nothing I can do." She wanted to yell and cry, but she was a leader. She held Tara in her arms and grabbed Octavia's hand "we need to check on the others" She told them.

Octavia just nodded and walked with her hand in hand. Bellamy followed them.

Once they got to the pod room they saw that everyone was wake. They were all groggy and banged up.

She looked everyone over, most seemed fine. The part of the ship the crashed into the ground held people, 32 had died.

Clarke ushered people to the front of the ship. They all now stood in front of the ship door.

"Do you think it breathable?" Octavia asked her brother.

"Hopefully." He answered her. Turning to Clarke he took Tara. "Open the door, it's the only way to know if we can live here."

Looking back at the others she nodded her head. "Let's see our new home." She yelled out. She reached out for Bellamy's hand pated it and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 8: The fresh air

Everyone backed away from the door, they were worried. After the door opened no one wanted to go outside. Bellamy set Tara down.

"I'll go." He told Clarke.

Putting her hand out to stop him. "No, you can't you are now the male leader. We need you in one piece." She took a big breath, she could smell the earth. "I'll do it."

Before Bellamy could stop her she stepped off the ship. Everyone looked at her amazed after a few minutes Clarke felt sure the air was breathable.

Tara ran to Clarke. "Big." She told her pointing at the night sky. "Green she pointed at the tree."

Bellamy walked off the ship with Octavia. "Yes very big." He told her.

Everyone else began to get off the ship. They looked around at their big new home.

After taking a look around Octavia returned to Bellamy and Clarke. "Who's the kid? Did you knock up some girl?" she asked her brother. She had not paid attention earlier.

Bellamy laughed. "This is Tara." Tara gave a little wave. "She's Wells child."

Octavia looked Clarke up and down. "You had a kid?"

Clarke shook her head to say no. "This is Wells and my friends Raven baby." She covered Tara's ears. "She died giving birth and asked me to take care of her."

Octavia took Tara's hand. "Nice to have someone younger than me." After thinking for a moment. "So you stayed up with her. She seems to really like you." she said about Tara to her brother.

Bellamy nodded.

Clarke misunderstood and blushed, thinking it was her they were talking about.

Tara and Octavia went to play, and see their new home.

"We should set up camp. Its night and people need to sleep." Clarke said

She and some of the other from the ship went and got the tents off the ship and set them up. She then began to get people in their tents.

"If we sleep now we can see even more when we wake up in the morning." She told them to get them into their tents.

Sighing she looked around for Tara, she finally found her playing with dirt. "Time to sleep." She told her.

Yawning put her arms up to be held. "Sleepy"

Picking her up Clarke laughed. "Me to." She turned to see Octavia jumping out of a tree. "You can share a tent with us."

"Fun. I'm tried, show me the way."

Walking to the tent they saw Bellamy standing outside there's.

"Got room for one more." He asked. "All the others are full up."

"Yeah, come on in." Clarke told him.

They all sleep well and the nice soft earth, breathing the clean fresh air.


	10. Chapter 9: Time to Call The Others

The next morning Clarke let everyone walk around and explore. She and Bellamy buried the dead. After burying Wells, Bellamy looked at Clarke.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at him. "I'll miss him, but I won't let his death be my down fall." She stood up and kissed Bellamy on the lips. "I didn't love him anymore, or even like him. The life we lived on mars hardened him, but I will miss the man he once was." She sighed leaning into Bellamy. "The person I bury now is not the man I loved, the man here in this grave was a hard, mean and unloving man. I chose to not remember Wells like that."

Bellamy looked down at Wells grave. "How long had he been like that, like this new mean man?"

"I don't know, once I got out of prison I saw him in a new light." She thought for a long moment. "Maybe he had been that way for some time but I didn't see it."

Bellamy sighed and hug her close. "I'm sorry."

She hug him back.

They stood like this till Tara and Octavia came looking for them.

Walking up his sister saw them and giggled, she knew there was something going on between them. She turned to walk away when Tara broke free of her.

"Mama" she yelled running to Clarke.

"Shit" Octavia said under her breath. She turned seeing Clarke pick Tara up. "Sorry, she got away from me."

"This is her first time being on land, she must be thrilled." Clarke told her.

"She wasn't born on Mars?" She asked

"No, she was born on the ship the night before we left."

Bellamy walked over to his sister ruffling her hair. "What you been up to kid?"

Letting got a big breath and pushing her brother she responded. "Walking around checking out the new home."

"What do you think?" Clarke asked.

Tara was the first to speck up. "I like, it's big and green and has lost of light!"

Octavia nodded. "I like it to, it is very nice."

Putting down Tara Clarke gave the bad news. "We have to call Mars."

"What? How, why?" Bellamy asked

"Me and Wells were given a side mission for when we got here" she looked at the grave, then back at the others. "There's a bunker near here, it should have all the equipment to call them."

"Why weren't we told about this?"

"I don't know, I just know that Wells and I were to find this bunker and call them."

"So who is going with you?" Octavia asked

"I can go alone." Clarke said

"No!" Bellamy cried. "You can't just run off by yourself."

Octavia muttered in agreement

She sighed. "I have to see where we are before we even make the trip." She walked to her tent and the others followed. She found the map, world books, and pictures she had. "We set up the ship to land us near old DC."

"Wow!" Tara said picking up a picture

"So you can tell where we are from this." Bellamy asked.

"Hopefully." Clarke said. "The builders may not be here, but there are other land marks that can tell me where we are.


	11. Chapter 10: The Path We Take

Clarke walked around looking at her maps and pictures, she felt tried and confused.

Bellamy sat watching her, his sister and Tara sat beside him.

His sister poked him. "You like her." She told him.

"Yeah I do." He said confident.

She sighed. "I have never seen you like anyone."

"She's different than anyone I have ever met before."

Clarke walked over and sat with them. Everyone was gathered around the fire, some of the boys caught an animal for dinner. She took a plate of it.

"I don't think we are near DC" Clarke told them sadly.

"Then where are we." Bellamy asked

"I have walked around and looked for weeks trying to figure out where we are." She sighed finishing her food. "I think we are near South Korea."

"Is that far?" Octavia asked.

Clarke drew a make shifted map on the ground. "This is DC" she pointed. "This is the sea. And this" she said pointing far away from DC. "Is South Korea."

Bellamy let out a big loud breath. "That's far."

"Yeah, there is no way to get to that bunker." She looked around making sure no one was near. "But walking around, I kind felt like someone was watching me, and there were signs that people have been here recently."

"Really, did you see anyone?" Octavia asked

"No, but if we find them, we may be able to find a way to call mars with there help."

They all agreed. They would need to find out if there were people on earth, and if they could help them.

They may never find a way to call to mars, to tell them that earth was safe and ready for them. But maybe one day they would come to earth, maybe they would see them all again.


End file.
